1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable stand, more particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable stand for carrying an electronic device and adjusting a position on a desk.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of technology, mobile phone has become the most widely used products. Almost everybody has at least one mobile phone, and the mobile phones have increased year by year. Accordingly, there are many varieties of mobile phones available on the market having smaller size, light, and weight, and easy to carry, as well as with better software and hardware. The mobile phones comprising functions of camera, video communication, Wi-Fi/WLan wireless Internet, MP3 player, multimedia and games are available for satisfying different needs of the users.
While the user is traveling and needs to contact with other people, mobile phone is very important, and therefore the user usually carries the mobile phone. Therefore, there are mobile phone cases available on the market for place the mobile phone in the case and clamping the case onto the user's belt to offer convenience to the user for carrying the mobile phone. The user need not worry the mobile phone being misplaced or scratched when it falls down. However, the conventional mobile phone case can't be positioned upright on the desk after being removed from the belt despite the above advantages, and the mobile phone case can be either positioned flat or held in the hands for operation without the choice of the best angle. Thus, it is really inconvenient for the user for processing the video communication or operating the multimedia and games. Not only inconvenient but also the hand, wrist, neck, and the like of the user would be painful due to stress and fatigue. If the users purchase the stand for holding the mobile phone, it will not only be expensive, but also the stand is not convenient for carriage. In other words, the stand for holding the mobile phone is not practical.
Thus, designing an adjustable stand for carrying and positioning a device at a best angle for viewing is a key to overcome the conventional defects.